hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Irina Umanskaya
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey...it's me,Hetare...hi. .u. Wondering if you want to talk sometime.I haven't been on wikia for a while,but my skype: briannagore -HetareItalia Hey! Tkanks for pictures of Vallinn. They are, like, cute :3 By the way - your Nyo!Tallinn looks A LOT like Veida xD ~Silbere A few question... why I am I wearing a dress.... and why are you banned from the hetalia archives? Sorry, not my fault I'm always that late on chat :( Silbere Rose (talk) 19:59, February 14, 2014 (UTC) IRINA! On behalf of the Polish rule I tell you to move y'ass (doh, fingers) to the chat. Silbere Rose (talk) 18:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ASDFGHJKLÑ IRINAAAAAA FFFFUUUUUUU :D Alanna Banhoff (talk) 18:34, June 11, 2014 (UTC) MY CHAT WON'T LOAD What daheck is up? I can't chat with you because of my mean Wikia. I can't access ANY of chats ;___; Silbere Rose (talk) 17:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) COME ON As we can finally be on the chat... Silbere Rose (talk) 18:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) (have no time for kawaii signature x3) You mean keeping one Wiki, but make it bilingual? I think I have to find a new one in Polish... Wild rose dyed by moonlight. 19:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Cool, didn't know that :D Hi thank you for your offer may I create a fanfiction? Hey, also, just out ouf curiosity, why exactly do you hate me so much? "The camellia blossom, also known as tsubaki, is a flower without fragrance. It proclaims nothing, blooming in silence. When the blossom's petals scatter, it's quiet and tragic." (talk) 02:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry my love, there was a fire near my house and I was with out any sort of internet for two weeks and then I forgot about the wiki becuase of work ;J; vvvvvoooodddddkkkkaaaaaa 18:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) da, da love I am fine, but I have internet back now so I will come talk to you soon, I love youvvvvvoooodddddkkkkaaaaaa 05:31, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for not being on even more, but my hours right now are to a point in which I cannot be on pretty much anymore, I'm so sorry about this, its okay if you do not be loyal to me anymore, I would understand it, you know I love you and only want good for you but right now I have to focuse on more irl sttuff than ever now, I'm sorry, I love you. vvvvvoooodddddkkkkaaaaaa 05:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) hi im not sure if this wiki is still used but if it is i would be glad to help and make this wiki a nice place where all the hetalia rp lovers can hang out and have fun. im new to roleplay so im not really good at it, but thats mostly because i'm shy around poeple i dont know and hesitate to roleplay with them. so i would like to help and make this place a place where i can get more confident and have fun. if i can be of any help contact me. Chibibuu97 (talk) 03:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Irina, haven't heard form you In a while, just letting you know that I'm back in school now so I can do shit again so if u need help around the wiki just ask.--Russiangamerftlols (talk) 07:17, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay I got it, and just FYI, I am going to completely revamp the hell archives story stuff, idk if u caught any of the changes I made qlready, but whatever, and also what kind of fanfics do you want me to write, note though I'm not the best with yoai but if you really want a yoai pairing I can work with that, anyways hope to see u on the chat, might be hard for me to get on though, with my parents leaving each other my computer is only at my dads house, so it's a bit more difficult for me to get on with my tablet so I might not be on chat so much, but I will still work on other stuff I guess --Russiangamerftlols (talk) 05:45, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering how I can contribute to the wiki? I want to help out as much as I can. Thx! Saberclaws (talk) 07:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) hi. um... I'm new here. H-how can I help this wiki out? Thank you. Su-san iz awesome (talk) 06:07, April 12, 2016 (UTC)